Field devices such as process variable transmitters, are used in the process control industry to remotely sense a process variable. Field devices such as actuators, are used by the process control industry to remotely control physical parameters of a process, such as flow rate, temperature, et cetera. The process variable may be transmitted to a control room from a field device such as a process variable transmitter for providing information about the process to a controller. The controller may then transmit control information to a field device such as an actuator to modify a parameter of the process. For example, information related to pressure of a process fluid may be transmitted to a control room and used to control a process such as oil refining.
Process variable transmitters are used to monitor process variables associated with fluids such as slurries, liquids, vapors and gasses in chemical, pulp, petroleum, gas, pharmaceutical, food and other fluid processing plants. Process variables include pressure, temperature, flow, level, pH, conductivity, turbidity, density, concentration, chemical composition and other fluid properties. Process actuators include control valves, pumps, heaters, agitators, coolers, solenoids, vents and other fluid controlling devices.